Adjusting
by The Smoose
Summary: Spoilers for Journey's End. What was Rose feeling after the TARDIS disappeared?


Adjusting

**So, my first 10Rose fic didn't go down too well apparently. No reviews ah well, hopefully this one will be better. I can't begin to tell you all how Journey's End made the highlight of my week, I nearly gave the dog a heart attack yelling when she kissed him XD. This fic puts across what I was feeling when The Doctor was on his own and maybe what Rose felt shortly after he left.**

* * *

"He's gone." Rose said. "He's really gone." Her voice hitched. At her words.

"I'm still here Rose." Said The Doctor, still gripping Rose's hand. She withdrew her hand from his. "Rose…"

"I know you are, but you're not _him_." She said sadly, turning away and staring down the beach. "He still couldn't say it." Her words hit The Doctor's single heart.

"But he did, I did. Rose, we're both the same person, we both think the same things." He stressed.

"But you're not him!" Rose said loudly, the wind carrying her outburst far across the beach. She began walking towards Jackie and The Doctor just stared after her. he sighed and walked after her a few seconds later.

Many hours later, Jackie had checked them into a small B&B while they waited for Pete to come and take them home. Rose, who was still not feeling completely accommodating to the new Doctor, was sharing a room with Jackie while The Doctor was in his own room next door. As soon as they entered their room, Jackie glared at Rose.

"What?" Rose said, flopping down onto her bed.

"What the bleedin' hell's wrong with you?" Jackie said loudly, her hands on her hips.

"Oh mum don't start." Rose dropped her head into her hands.

"How long 'ave you waited for 'im? Pined after 'im? And now you've got 'im-"

"But it's not _him_! 'Ow many times 'ave I gotta say it?" Her eyes had begun to tear up.

"You 'eard what The Other Doctor said, he's 'im when you first met, so tell me 'ow it's not 'im. He'll grow old with you and you can be 'appy together, so what's the difference? He's got the same memories, the same thoughts, he's the same bloody person!" Jackie raised her voice. Rose shook her head and stared at the carpet. "Rose, answer me somethin', when you look at your dad, do you see your dad or do you see a man that's the spit of your dad from a parallel universe?"

"He's dad." Rose mumbled.

"And 'ow d'you think he sees you? Or me for that matter?" Jackie stared her down and Rose said nothing. "Now, when you look at that man in the room next door, who d'you see?"

"The Doctor."

"Exactly, he's your Parallel Pete." She smiled gently at her daughter and sat next to her. "He still looks the same, he thinks the same, he's the same person. The Doctor wants you to be 'appy and so does this Doctor, he loves you darlin'." She patted Rose's shoulder. "Now for God's sake go to 'im." She pushed her to a stand and Rose sniffled before rushing to the door and barging through it.

The Doctor sat on the corner of his bed, his head in his hands, tears falling silently from his eyes. A soft knock on his door startled him and he wiped his eyes before standing up and walking towards it. He pulled it open and was faced with a very upset Rose. She took in his appearance; shirtless and it looked as if he'd been crying as well.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. The Doctor's face softened.

"What for?" he asked quietly, his gaze flitting between Rose's eyes.

"For forgetting that I love you." She sniffed and stared at the door frame.

The Doctor's throat clenched with unshed tears and the relief that had flowed over him with her words. He lifted a hand to her face and caressed her jaw line, watching her eyes close and her head lean into his hand. He bent forwards and pressed his lips to hers gently. When he drew back he looked at her for a second and kissed her again, drawing her close to him and pulling her through the door. When they surfaced for oxygen he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"I really do love you Doctor." Rose sighed, running her fingers through his hair. The Doctor grinned broadly.

"Quite right too."

The End

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this. I so can't wait til Christmas and I can't believe we only get four specials and no new episodes until 2010  
**


End file.
